Where it all began
by The Shepard
Summary: As I replay through the Mass Effect series, I retell the story through my eyes.


We were taking the SSV Normandy on her shakedown run, as the XO aboard the starship, I learnt that we were travelling to the peaceful planet of Eden Prime for a shakedown run, I found this unusual as Nihlus Kryik, a Turian and an elite "Spectre" agent working for the Citadel Council, was on board to oversee the mission. Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau were debating on his purpose here, as were most of the crew. The Captain asked me to meet him in the communications room, here I met Nihlus. After a short conversation, Captain Anderson entered the room and informed me of the true nature of the mission, a covert pick-up of a recently excavated Prothean beacon. I also learnt that my name had been put forward as a candidate to become the first human Spectre, a vital step in humanity's expansion. I was honoured. Nihlus would have been evaluating my performance, to make the final recommendation.

At this point, Joker alerted Anderson about a transmission that was just received. It was a distress call. A human Alliance squad, the 2-12, on Eden Prime calling for help: while coming under attack. Anderson ordered me to tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up we were the ground op. When we arrived at the first DZ, Nihlus left the ship alone to scout ahead; I assured the Captain we had his back, and as we approached the second DZ he said the mission was mine. Me, Alenko and Jenkins touched down to the planet to begin our mission.

On Eden Prime, Jenkins, Alenko and I headed along the path to the left Unfortunately we had run into an ambush where Corporal Jenkins was killed by two Geth Recon Drones, they ripped right through his shields. He never stood a chance. Alenko was down heartened by this but I reassured him that Jenkins would receive a proper service when our mission was complete. The Lieutenant and I were again ambushed by four more recon drones; fortunately we were able to defeat them with ease. Moving along using cover we eventually found a lone soldier running from more Geth drones. She impressively took out the two with minimum difficulty. We moved up and assisted her in taking out more attacking Geth. When the Geth were down, I talked to her; Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams said her unit, the 212, were on routine patrol when the Geth hit, I asked her to take us where the beacon last was. She joined us saying that the beacon wasn't far. We kept moving up until we reached the dig site dealing with some more Geth along the way.

When we reached the site, the beacon was gone and Ashley suggested that it might have been moved to the spaceport. Nihlus spoke over the comm saying that he was going to investigate a small spaceport up ahead and he'd meet up with me there. We moved up the hills to the left and headed out, to a camp were Williams said there may have been survivors. When I reached the camp, there were some creatures are up on spikes, and the spikes suddenly began to descend. We nicknamed the spikes "Dragon's Teeth". We took out the husks and then headed to the hut on the far side of the camp to a hut, Williams suggested this, as the hut had security locks engaged, here we found two scientists. We talked to the scientists who told us that the beacon was moved to the spaceport. We left the hut and headed around the corner of a hill and heard a single distinct gunshot. Then that's when we saw it.

A huge ship, the likes we had never seen before, it was massive and when it took off it scorched the area where it had landed leaving it looking like the remnants of a bomb explosion. We saw more Geth and husks. Being an Infiltrator I was quick enough, there was an explosive container on the platform that I shot with my sniper to take out all of the Geth Troopers. This allowed Alenko and Williams to just shoot the husks before they got too close and with little resistance. When we had dealt with them, we headed over to another locked hut. Here we got to talk with a farmer, Cole, along with his friends. Here I persuaded him to give up some smuggled goods and give up his contact, Powell.

We headed up to the platform and we saw him lay there: Nihlus, a spectre, elite agent of the council, dead. Then I saw movement behind the crates, I thought it was Nihlus' assailant. I was about to shoot when he popped his head up, it was a human dock worker named Powell he came out from behind the stack of crates. After talking with him, I found out that he was Cole's contact on the docks, he gave up some goods and an upgrade, then he told me that the other turian, named Saren, shot Nihlus in the back and then headed to the other platform. We followed Saren and head down to the cargo train on the level below, defeating the geth resistance along the way. When we got onto the train, we found out that Saren intended to destroy the colony and told his geth followers to arm some demolition charges.

I had to act fast because I had 5 minutes to disarm the four explosives that were set up around the platform. Disarming them was tough as geth along the way were constantly firing at us. After disarming the last explosive, Williams, Alenko and I headed down to the platform and took out the final two geth and husks. I radioed the Normandy to pick us up and the beacon but Ashley got too close. The beacon started to pull her in. I ran in and threw her aside out of harms way and that's when it hit me, hard. I was raised into the air as the beacon imprinted some kind of vision into my head. Then it exploded knocking me to the ground and unconscious

When I awoke I was on the Normandy. Williams and Alenko had carried me to the ship I asked what had happened, Ashley filled me in and I reassured her that it was not her fault. Doctor Chakwas gave me an all clear, though she had seen an increase in my rapid eye movement, I told her what I had saw, but before she could tell me anything about it Anderson walked in, asking that the room be cleared. He gave me the brief on how everything was FUBAR, and that we'd need to talk to the council and ask for help and to tell them about their rogue spectre, Saren. He then told me to head up to the bridge and to tell Joker to bring the ship into dock at the Citadel. Before I headed up to the bridge, I talked to the various members of the crew. Loosing Jenkins was tough on them. Williams was a little unsure about being reassigned to the Normandy I reassured her that she'd earned it, which seemed to honour her as she'd never met a person with a Star of Terra before. Alenko of all people seemed to be the most clued up on the political situation. He said that most biotics are when it comes to politics. The last mission was rough on Alenko and Williams, Williams especially. I proceeded up to the bridge just as we were docking to the Citadel. I was prepared to get that turian bastard's spectre status revoked at any cost!


End file.
